


The Shirt

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, bad kids, bc y’know, clothes-sharing, dimension 20 - Freeform, fantasy high - Freeform, fluff?, hopefully? I’m only on episode 13, implied/building to Gorgug/Riz, is this dumb? maybe, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: What gets lost, found, worn, hidden, worn, lost, found, worn, and hidden again?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Shirt

Really, anybody in the friend group should have been able to guess where this shirt had originated from, but Kristen was puzzled upon finding a nice-smelling, faded out, deep gray t-shirt in her room when she was packing for a sleepover at Fig’s place. Surely it couldn’t have been a long-forgotten shirt from her youth, or one of her brothers’, because she checked the size. XXL. The largest size she’d ever worn was an extra large camp shirt that practically hung off of her. Some instinct told her to pack it, though, since it didn’t smell dirty, and was soft to the touch. Kristen decided that it would make a nice sleep-shirt.  
Fabian was not the first to notice her wearing it, after all six had changed into pajamas, but he was the first to point it out. “Kristen, is that a new top?” He asked, squinting, knowing that it likely wasn’t “new” by the worn-down color of it. “Uh, I don’t know,” Kristen shrugged, grabbing the bottom of the shirt and fiddling with it. “I found it in my room, but I’ve never seen it before...I think?” This coaxed some laughter from the others. “How ominous,” Adaine giggled. Kristen found herself grinning as well. “It’s huge on you, what is that, an XL?” Fig wondered aloud, to which Kristen responded, “No, an XXL.”  
An inside joke had been birthed from this shirt, and the shock that Fig had in finding this gray sleep-shirt with dubious origins in her drying-machine was immediate. Gilear, her stepfather, must have mindlessly thrown it into the wash. She tried it on, frowned, and considered cropping it. No, no, she couldn’t do that. Later that week, the party went bowling, and dozens of eyes were drawn to the group of teens when they burst out laughing. Fig appeared, with her usual punk glam, but instead of a halter top or something, it was that huge gray shirt, tied up with a hairband to expose her midriff. “Oh my god!” Riz cackled. “Twice is a coincidence, and thrice is a pattern. Who’s getting it next?”  
Maybe two months later, Riz was in a deep pickle. He’d held off on doing his laundry for so long that he was running out of clean (and clean-ish) button-ups to throw on. He dug through his closet to discover some old jean shorts, which he cringed at but picked out, regardless, and — oh! The gray t-shirt, no doubt left by Fig as some sort of joke. Under any other circumstance, Riz would’ve just swiped it and left it back at her door, or at someone else’s place, but dire times call for dire measures.  
Riz Gukgak, hardly 5’3” and thin as a pencil, arrived at school that day in a shirt that dipped down to his knees. Often times he’d been picked on and told to “dress normally”, but his peers were utterly perturbed by the sight of him in normal clothes. His friends, though? Adaine and Kristen gushed at how cute he looked in big clothes, while Gorgug smiled silently and Fig begged to take a picture of him. In Riz’s first class, the teacher had a great time cracking jokes about his height, and he was hellbent on getting it to someone else.  
It made cycles through the group, ending up at Adaine’s twice, which she wore to annoy her parents. Fabian found it under his bedsheets, and while he never wore it in public - why would he, his closet was huge and full of clothes that his friends might never dream to afford - he sent pictures of himself posing in different outfit variations to the group, each one starring the shirt.  
Of course, this shirt had originally belonged to Gorgug. He had left it at Kristen’s, and found himself too embarrassed to bring it up when she wore it at Fig’s. And after such a mundane accident, when this shirt had become an inside joke and shared joy, how could he say something now? It clicked in Riz’s head when he saw Gorgug wearing it, as the two met up to walk to school together. “Fucking duh,” Riz groaned. With a quiet laugh, Gorgug threw on a purple hoodie over it. Just the slightest bit of the shirt showed from underneath it.  
“Don’t tell them, okay? Let them figure it out on their own.”  
“Alright, whatever...I’m taking it again after school.”  
“Why?”  
“Your clothes smell awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m loving this series and hopefully I can produce more content for it! Comments and kudos make my day :) I’m also taking some requests.


End file.
